


My Whole Wide World

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on my tumblr (harris-pride.tumblr.com) A Team's little girl asks Ash about her tattoos.</p><p>Ash and Ali's three year old daughter asks Ash about her tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Wide World

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute fluffy one shot that (as usual) I got carried away with. Featuring a married a team with their kids.  
> It was only meant to be a short one shot, but with all the drama with the match tonight I think we all deserved some happy, cute fluff!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Mama, what dis?” Ash’s daughter looks up at her from her perch on Ash’s lap on the couch, now distracted from the cartoons they’d been watching, looking into her mama’s eyes for an answer.

“What was that princess?” Ash asks, scooting her 3 year old daughter further onto her lap.

“What dis?” she repeats, gently prodding Ash’s arm.

“I told you sweetheart, they’re called tattoos. Mama had them done because they have a very special meaning in my heart. Like you and mommy and Finley do. These tattoos are all little pictures that mean lots of important things.” Ash takes her daughter’s hand and gently traces the lines of her sleeve. “And you know I’ve got your name,” Ash continues, lifting her daughter off her lap so she can raise her shirt slightly and show her the script on her ribs, “right here.” Ash points to the tattoo of her daughter’s name, gently tracing the letters with Lola’s little hand. “I’ve got Finley’s name here,” and Ash points to Finley tattooed just above Lola, “and mommy’s name right by you two.”

Lola gently runs her finger over the writing and looks up at her mama. “Fin Fin and mommy and me,” Lola states simply, a smile crossing her face.

“Yes princess. Fin Fin and you and mommy. My three favourite people in the whole entire gigantic big world and the three most important people to me in the whole entire gigantic big world. I got your names on my skin in pretty writing so you’re always with me.” Ash finishes, placing a sloppy kiss on Lola’s cheek, causing her 3 year old to giggle uncontrollably.

“Me gets tattoo of Fin Fin and mommy and you when I am big girl.” Lola proudly states, puffing her chest out and squirming her way back onto her mama’s lap.

Ash smiles at her daughter, a laugh escaping her lips. “When you’re a big girl yes sweetheart.”

“Good I glad, because I loves you and mommy lots and lots because you give me kisses all the time, and hug me when I sad. I love Fin Fin too even if he sings too loud sometimes because we play toys together.”

Ash laughs at her daughter. “We all love you too princess. We love you this much and even more,” Ash replies, stretching her arms out as wide as they’ll go. Lola copies her, giggling. “This much and much more!” She squeals.

At that moment Ali walks in the door, home from the grocery store, Finley bounding in front of her with two mini soccer balls in his hand. “Mama, Lo Lo look!” Finley shouts excitedly, running over to his little sister and mama. “Finley,” Ali tries to scold, but she can’t be mad at the 6 year old who’s just excited to show his mama and baby sister the gifts he was allowed to pick out at the store. “Inside voice remember.”

“Sorry mommy,” Finley answers, but carries on running, almost leaping onto Ash’s lap.

“Hey buddy,” Ash greets him, and he puckers his lips for a kiss from his mama.

“Fin Fin!” Lola squeals, excited to see her big brother. “Kiss kiss me too.” Finley obliges, kissing his little sister on her head, Lola beaming uncontrollably. “Kiss kiss!” she squeals excitedly.

Ali walks over to her wife, standing over her at the back of the couch, chuckling under her breath. Ash tilts her head backwards. “Kiss kiss,” Ash mimicks Lola, puckering her lips like her son. Ali laughs and obliges, greeting her wife with a soft kiss.

“Mama! Mommy!  _Stop it."_  Finley almost sighs, looking at them with impatience. “I have gifts to show!”

“Sassy, I wonder where he gets that from?” Ash states under her breath and Ali laughs.

“Uncle Kyle.” They both state in unison, laughing.

Finley is now sitting by his little sister who’s trying to grab the soccer balls in his hands. “Look at my presents mama!”

“Sorry sweetheart. Wow! Presents, that’s awesome!” Ash enthuses. “Did mommy let you pick them out?”

Finley nods his head vigorously.“Mommy said I could have treats, but Lola gets treats too because we are brother and sister and that’s fair.” Finley looks proud of himself. “And I picked one out that I know will be Lola’s favourite, because she likes the pink princesses but also the Anna princess from the freezing cold movie.”

“The freezing cold movie?” Ash raises her eyebrows quizzically, looking at her wife for clarification.

 _Frozen_ Ali mouths.

“Yes mama the freezing cold movie with the princesses and the sisters.” Finley looks exasperated now.

“I know buddy-Frozen!” Ash claps her hands together, and Lola recognises the name.

“Frozen!” she copies Ash and claps her hands together. “Anna!” she squeals, bouncing up and down.

“Oh dear God. Both of our children are hyperactive now,” Ash mutters to Ali, smiling despite herself.

“Like you’d have it any other way,” Ali retorts. “You’re just as much of a kid.”

Ash laughs, kissing her wife on the cheek, who’s joined her on the couch. “True.”

She turns to Finley who still has the mini soccer balls in his hands, waiting for his mom to tell him it’s ok to give them out.

“Ok Finley,” Ali moves over to her son. "Give Lola her present now.“

Finley scoots so he’s facing his sister. "Lo Lo look,” Finley states as if his Lola wasn’t already adorably fixated on her big brother.

“Hi Fin Fin.” Lola breaks out into a smile, holding her hands out for her present.

Ash turns to her wife. “Now she definitely gets that from you,” and Ali doesn’t even try and argue, laughing at the way their daughter is pouting waiting expectantly for her gift. Ash continues. “She looks just like you waiting for your anniversary gift last month. Diamonds Ash, I want diamonds!” Ash teases. Ali swats her wife lightly on the arm, but Finley glares at them as if he’s aware that their entire attention isn’t focused on them.

“Go on buddy, carry on,” Ash encourages. “Look how excited Lola is.” Finley nods and turns back to his sister.

“Look Lo Lo this one has princess Anna on it, and I got it for you because you love princess Anna and even though I don’t so much I loves you lots so I thought you would like it lots.”

“Oh God,” Ali whispers, to herself more than anything. “He’s really too much.” Ash just nods in agreement.

“Frozen!” Lola squeals. “Princess Anna! I princess Anna too Fin Fin!” Finley nods along with his sister, face beaming that she likes his gift.

“What do you say Lola?” Ali motions towards her daughter. “To Finley?”

Lola gathers her mom’s tone and turns to her big brother. “Thanks you Fin Fin!” she beams, placing a kiss on her brother’s cheek.

“S'ok Lo Lo,” he replies and Ash and Ali smile at their kids’ nicknames for each other.

“What does yours say Finley?” Ash motions to the soccer ball still in Finley’s hands.

Finley turns to his mama, even more excited. “Mine is Wonder Woman mama!”

“Wonder Woman!” Ash exclaims. “She’s totally the most awesome super hero isn’t she?”

Finley nods his head. “And she’s a super woman, like super man but a super woman and like you and mommy and Lola she’s a girl and she’s super like you and mommy. But she’s Wonder Woman! Like super man but wonder!” Ash nods along to her son’s slightly bizarre but adorable explanation of his favourite superhero.

“That’s awesome sweetheart! She’s mama’s and my favourite super hero too!” Ali adds and Finley just stares at her.

“I know mommy you said that at the store.”

Ash laughs at her son’s deadpan expression.

“Duh mommy,” Ash whispers to her wife, gaining herself another slap on the arm.

“Mommy!” Lola shouts suddenly.

Ali whips her head round quickly, thinking her daughter’s hurt herself with her sudden shouting, but Lola is still bouncing up and down on the couch with her brother, still both cradling their soccer balls in their hands.

Ali moves from her perch next to Ash and sits next to her daughter. “Yes princess?” Lola clambers into her lap as Finley moves to sit on Ash’s lap and even though he’s getting slightly too big to fit comfortably in her arms, Ash scoops him up still, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Lola continues her excited rambling, remembering what her and Ash were talking about earlier. “Mama got the tattoos of Fin Fin and you and me and she said they are special and they means loves, and I also get tattoos when I am a big girl of Fin Fin and you and mama!”

Ali looks at her wife quizzically. “Really, tattoos when you’re a big girl huh?”

Ash just shrugs at her wife. “I have two princess Kriegers to deal with. I cannot say no to either of you when you look at me with those eyes and pouty lips.”

Ali laughs and their kids join in. Ash sticks her tongue out and Lola and Finley dissolve into fits of giggles.

“Right!” Ali exclaims, lifting Lola up and placing her on her hip as she stands up off the couch.

“I think it’s lunch time and then what do you say we go play soccer in the garden with your awesome new soccer balls?”

Lola and Finley squeal in agreement and Ash joins in. Ali laughs at her family, pressing a kiss to Lola’s cheek and when Ash stands up, plopping Finley down on the floor, Ali puts Lola down too and she grabs her brother’s hand as they stroll off towards the kitchen together, eager to eat their lunch and go and play outside.

Ash stares after her kids and pulls Ali into her arms.

“How did I get so lucky baby?” Ali asks as she softly places a kiss to her wife’s lips. "I have the most beautiful wife in the world and the two most caring, sweetest, loveable kids in the entire world.“

Ash kisses Ali again. "I think that every day too Alex. But you deserve the world and I’ll be damned if I’m not gonna give it to you.”

Ali smiles up at Ash and interlaces their fingers together, following their kids into the kitchen who are beaming back at them, Finley rushing them to hurry up.

“My whole world,” Ash states softly, and Ali smiles. “My whole wide world.”


End file.
